1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator capable of facilitating detachable mounting of a sensor cover to inside of a cooling chamber, and capable of preventing damage of components.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a refrigerator serves to store food items therein in a cool state. The refrigerator includes a refrigerator body having a cooling chamber, a door for opening and closing the refrigerator body, and a refrigerating cycle for supplying cool air to the cooling chamber.
In the cooling chamber of the refrigerator body provided are a temperature sensor for maintaining an inner temperature as a preset temperature, and a sensor cover for supporting the temperature sensor.
The conventional sensor cover may be fixed to the cooling chamber by screws. In this case, additional tools are required, and it takes a lot of time to couple or separate the sensor cover to/from the cooling chamber.
In order to solve the problems, a hook may be provided at the sensor cover, and a hook engaging portion for engaging the hook may be formed on an inner wall of the cooling chamber. However, in this case, it is difficult to separate the hook from the hook engaging portion, thus to have a difficulty in separating the sensor cover from the cooling chamber. Furthermore, when an excessive force is applied to the hook for separation from the hook engaging portion, the hook and/or the hook engaging portion may be damaged.